The present invention relates to an analytical device, a mass spectrometer, a method of analysing ions and a method of mass spectrometry. The preferred embodiment relates to an ion mobility separator (“IMS”) which is coupled to and arranged upstream of a quadrupole rod set mass filter.
The timescales associated with ion mobility separators or spectrometers (“IMS”) present practical difficulties such as the ability of a resolving quadrupole (“Q”) arranged downstream of an ion mobility spectrometer to switch between transmitting different components in a single ion mobility spectrometer or separator experiment or cycle.
A particular problem with conventional mass spectrometers comprising an ion mobility spectrometer arranged upstream of a quadrupole mass filter is that the ion mobility separation timescales (e.g. 200 μs) of closely eluting analyte ions from the ion mobility spectrometer can be too fast for the quadrupole which may take e.g. 1 ms to switch mass to charge ratio transmission windows. As a result, the ion mobility spectrometer places significant limitations on system performance such as the dynamic range of ion detectors in a mass spectrometer comprising an ion mobility spectrometer, a quadrupole mass filter and a Time of Flight mass analyser.
US 2002/0070338 (Loboda) discloses in FIG. 5 an ion mobility section 66 and a quadrupole rod set 78 arranged upstream of a time of flight mass analyser 90.
WO 02/07185 (Clemmer) discloses in FIG. 17 an arrangement wherein an ion mobility spectrometer 34 is arranged upstream of a time of flight mass analyser 36.
US 2005/0242279 (Verentchikov) discloses a tandem time of flight mass spectrometer.
US 2011/0127417 (Ibrahim) discloses a system and method for collisional activation of charged particles.
GB 2497958 (Makarov) discloses a collision cell for tandem mass spectrometry.
GB-2391697 (Micromass) discloses a mass spectrometer having an ion guide which receives ions and emits ions in a synchronised manner with an orthogonal acceleration Time of Flight mass analyser.
GB-2397433 (Micromass) discloses a mass spectrometer wherein ions from a pulsed ion source are received by an ion guide in which multiple trapping regions are created.
GB-2451149 (Micromass) discloses a dual mode ion mobility mass analyser device.
GB-2421840 (Micromass) discloses a mass spectrometer comprising an ion guide located downstream of an ion mobility spectrometer.
GB-2485667 (Micromass) discloses a mass spectrometer comprising a gas phase ion-neutral reaction device arranged to perform Hydrogen-Deuterium exchange.
It is desired to provide an improved mass spectrometer and method of mass spectrometry.